


Mean to Me

by knightcommanderalenko



Series: Dark Elves of Waterdeep: A Collection of Stories about Aunrae Veledorn and Sorn Druu'giir [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Drow, F/M, Friendly Brawl, Half-Drow, It's not smut yet but chapter 2 will be, Making Out, Roommates, Sorn is the literal worst, Swearing, These two weren't meant to be a couple and yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightcommanderalenko/pseuds/knightcommanderalenko
Summary: Aunrae Veledorn, local half-drow tavern brawler and disaster young-adult, starts a brawl with her friend Sorn Druu'giir in her mother's living room simply because she's bored, and it ends with them both on the floor. And then the sofa. And possibly the bedroom.





	Mean to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 is where the eventual smut will begin :)

By all accounts, starting one’s morning with a brawl in their mother’s foyer sounded like the beginnings of an awful day. However Aunrae wasn’t like most people, and was very easily bored. Most of the time, she spent her mornings eating toast, drinking coffee and arguing with her friend Sorn over anything and everything — like his very wrong opinion that chocolate is disgusting. However, this morning she was restless. She wanted a fight. One where her opponent wouldn’t pull any punches — figuratively or literally. Thankfully for the both of them, her mother had left early, saying something about going to the market, leaving the pair up to their own devices.

From her position in the foyer, she watched Sorn in the living room, reclining on one of the sofas with a mug. Sunlight streamed through the window behind him, emphasising the purple undertones to his dark grey skin and shining brightly onto his white hair. Try as she might to suppress it, even she had to begrudgingly admit that he looked captivating in the sunlight. He and her mother had an almost ethereal air about them, like they came from some plane of darkness. Yet being only half-drow, naturally it wasn’t something she’d inherited.

In some ways, Aunrae liked him more while he wasn’t trying so hard; when he wasn’t trying so hard to kill someone, trying so hard to be funny, or trying so hard to sweet-talk his latest conquest, he seemed more genuine. Yet when he was reclining shirtless on her mother’s sofa with sunlight streaming over him like some sort of dark fae king, it wasn’t fair that he got to be so fucking attractive too.

“Are you just going to stand there staring or are you going to come over?

Sorn’s deep voice cut through the silence like a sharp dagger through paper, violently ejecting Aunrae out of her own thoughts.

“I wasn’t staring!” She protested, crossing her arms tightly across her chest. “I was lost in thought.”

“Yes, I do have that effect on women.”

Aunrae rolled her eyes. “Tell me when it starts working so I know when to swoon,” she scoffed.

“Actually, I came downstairs because I have a proposition for you.”

Sorn smiled broadly and raised one white eyebrow. “Oh, I’ve waited _months_ for you to proposition me.”

Aunrae felt her cheeks heat up. “That wasn’t what I meant at all,” she replied. “Instead, I want you to fight me. Right here. Right now. I promise I won’t beat you too badly.”

She watched as Sorn went through about four different micro-expressions simultaneously. He seemed confused as if he hadn’t heard her correctly, and then he seemed in denial, as if she hadn’t asked him to fight her in the foyer. Next came acceptance once he figured that she was completely serious, and then finally… back to confusion.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you,” he replied, bringing one hand up to his pointed ear.

Aunrae was instantly suspicious. While it was true that Sorn was significantly older than she was, he was still fairly young by elf standards. There was no way he was going deaf, and there was no way he hadn’t heard her.

“I can repeat myself if you want?”

Sorn got up from the sofa and approached, weaving through the vast sea of furniture like a cat. “Please do.”

If she let him get much closer, he’d most likely get in the first move. She knew Sorn and knew his conniving ways better than most — and knew when he was absolutely lying through his teeth.

“Buuuuut,” she said slowly, “I don’t think I need to.”

She saw another tiny expression of surprise cross his face as she threw herself forward, driving her fist into the centre of his chest.

Or at least that’s what she had intended to do.

Unfortunately for her, Sorn knew her ways as well as she did his. So instead of getting punched in the chest, he moved deftly sideways, grabbed her wrist and yanked her right towards him. Before she could punch him with her left hand, he deftly ducked behind her, pulling her right arm tight between their bodies.

Aunrae let out a grunt of frustration. However, escaping an arm-lock like this was something she’d done plenty of times before. Reaching behind her with her free arm, she grabbed her contested wrist, while stomping down on his foot at the same time.

Sorn let out a yelp and instinctively let go of her arm. Seizing the moment, Aunrae spun around. With both arms finally free, they were basically back to square-one — except she now had a throbbing shoulder and he most likely had an equally sore foot.

“You’re so mean to me,” he said, a wide grin on his face nonetheless.

She watched as he then went into a defensive stance; his knees bent and fists protecting his face and torso. But before she could assess the situation further, Sorn lunged at her. Aunrae barely had a second to process his attack before his arms were wrapped around her and she was being lifted into the air. With both of her arms sandwiched between their bodies once again, there wasn’t really much she could do. She made a futile attempt at kicking him in the shins, only to be met with laughter from the drow holding her up.

Sorn looked up at her, a smug smile on his face. “Aunrae, I can’t believe you would lie to my face without batting an eye, and then crush my poor foot when you’re found out,” he said, clearly amused. “I’m very proud.”

“Thank you so much,” she replied, sarcasm dripping from every syllable. “Can you put me down now?” She wiggled some more for emphasis, flailing her legs about.

“Sure.”

However, instead of putting her down nicely, Sorn simply let her go and watched her plummet nearly six feet onto the hard floor.

Aunrae landed on her backside, bouncing once, twice, before finally stilling at his feet. “Asshole,” she spat as she looked up at his smug face. His eyes twinkled in the light of the candelabra and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He looked incredibly pleased with himself — pleased that he’d knocked her off guard, swept her off her feet in more ways than one, and then unceremoniously dropped her on the floor.

“Compared to what I’m usually called, that’s a compliment.” He paused for a second, seemingly thinking something over, before casually adding, “You have it all wrong anyway; I’m a dick that simply fucks ass-holes.”

Aunrae let out a groan as nearly all of her will to live left her body. “Why are you like this?” She didn’t need an answer; this is just how he was, and she was still somehow friends with him. What that said about her, she didn’t know.

But naturally he was going to provide her an answer anyway. “And why are you still on the ground? Stand your gorgeous self up and I’ll give you another lesson on how to fight someone properly.”

Aunrae stayed right where she was on the floor. Sorn may have won the first battle but he wasn’t going to win the war. “Considering your job involves shoving a dagger into someone’s kidneys and then running away, I don’t think you have much to teach me about fighting. Do you?”

Sorn looked down on her with amusement. Yet before he could open his mouth to reply, Aunrae shot out her hand, grabbed his ankle and pulled — hard.

She wasn’t expecting it to actually work, yet when she grabbed his ankle and heaved, he toppled over and fell like a sack of potatoes. She let out a chuckle as he fell; eyes wide, mouth popped open in shock — pure comedic gold. He landed with a thump and a swear, becoming a dishevelled mess of white hair and dark grey skin, with two long elven ears poking out the sides. Yet through the bird’s nest Aunrae saw dark red eyes shooting daggers at her. Not that she cared; he had it coming.

“Welcome to the floor,” she said, reclining back in a mockery of comfort. “Population: two.”

“Indeed.”

Sorn ran his fingers through his hair, pushing and pulling strands back where they belonged. After he looked more presentable, he eyed her again. Yet this look was different from the icy look he gave her not ten seconds before. It was… hungry? Predatory.

It sent a shiver down her spine.

Sorn was incredibly fast. In his line of work he had to be, yet up until that point Aunrae had never seen him move quite as quickly as this. Before she could blink, his large hands were on her shoulders, pushing her down into the hardwood floor. She looked at him, her eyes wide in shock.

“I’m going to show you how I stay on top,” he said before abruptly grabbing fistfuls of her shirt and lifting her up to meet his hungry mouth.

Aunrae stiffened against him. She really should have seen this coming, and yet somehow she hadn’t. Prior to just a few seconds earlier, she’d never seen him look at her like that before, with his heavy-lidded eyes and a hint of a smile that spoke volumes. He’d made a million sexual comments before but she’d assumed that he was just flirting with her like he did everyone and everything else. She’d never though that he’d meant any of it.

She felt him smile against her mouth. “What, no smart answer?” He asked, his voice muffled. “That’s a first.”

Aunrae finally got her wits about her, and wrapped her arms around him. Her fingers skimmed over his sides, feeling solid muscle all the way up to the back of his neck. There she wrapped them up in his hair, creating another tangle where he’d just smoothed it out. He let out a groan against her and moved one of his hands down her body, making sure to pass over her chest, before digging his fingers into her thigh.

He rubbed circles into her flesh with his thumb as his fingers dug deeper. Aunrae winced, and felt her partner chuckle against her in response. “What, can’t handle a little bit of pain?”

Before she could respond, she felt the hand on her thigh move around to cup her ass. After kneading it for a few seconds, he tightened his grip and hauled her upwards into the air. Instinctively, Aunrae wrapped her legs around his waist, squeezing his body flush against hers. And as he rocked back on his heels, she saw him crack a completely self-serving grin.

This position was ironically familiar to the one she was in only a few short minutes before; before he dropped her unceremoniously on the ground and set off the chain of events that led to… whatever this was.

There was little Aunrae could do in this position but wait. With barely a jostle, Sorn sauntered backwards, further into the living room, before shooting her another very familiar smile and dropping her for a second time. This time, Aunrae landed on one of the plush couches in the corner of the room instead of the cold, hard floor. She bounced once, twice again, before Sorn crawled on top of her.

Now that he didn’t have to hold her up, his hands were everywhere. Her shoulders, her chest, her stomach, her thighs and as much of her ass as he could reach. And like his hands, his mouth also roamed. He left a line of bites from the corner of her mouth, down her neck to the top of her collarbones barely peeking out from the collar of her shirt.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this,” he said, nipping at her skin. “Ever since we fucking met, I knew I had to have you.”

It was Aunrae’s turn to moan. His words, his voice, his hands, his body were all doing things to her. She hadn’t felt this way about anyone in a long time, and this was the first time she’d ever acted upon them. Hells, it was the first time she’d done anything, and it was going to be with obnoxious, cocky Sorn on a couch in her mother’s living room.

At this point, she couldn’t care less.


End file.
